Avada KedvaraThe Darkness is Rising
by fealion
Summary: What would happen if Harry grew up with the Dursleys, but had some help? What would happen if he isn't as 'innocent' and 'trusting' as Dumbeldore would like to believe? what if the two closest people to him-weren't even human? Read and find out.
1. Meeting Vasya

Fealion: Ok; I started this story because my friend wanted a one-shot of Voldie/Harry. Obviously I got carried away because this is the first chunk of that so called _'one-shot'_.

I hope you enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** FEALION DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY EXTENSIONS THERE OF**_. The only things I own are the story line, Vasya, and whatever other characters I come up with that are not mentioned in the original Harry Potter books. OR her website.

-4-

"_**BOY!" **_

The small child flinched as a vase shattered against the door to his room, blinking owlishly as it was wrenched open before the familiar pain of being flung against the opposite wall of the hallway met his senses, a small sneer curling his lips as his_ uncle _bent over to catch his breath from his_ exertion_, a blank mask of apathy on his face by the time the beefy man straightened, only letting out a small whimper as a large fist connected with his delicate cheek.

"How dare you embarrass us _**FREAK**_! Do you know who that was; **DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS?** That was a social services worker sent over by the _SCHOOL_ because you were_** STUPID**_ enough to let your teacher see! We had to pretend that Dudley's room was _YOURS_ and _PRAISE_ you because of _YOUR _inability to keep your punishments a _**SECRET!"**_

With an unintelligible screech of rage the blonde pig unhooked his belt and rapped the end around the edge of his fist, kicking the boy even as he loomed over him.

"_**SHIRT OFF NOW!" **_

Quickly the boy moved to obey, knowing that it would just get worse the longer he made the man wait. Wordlessly the boy turned his back to the man, his sneer of disgust turning into a barely controlled contortion of pain as the belt made its first mark upon his skin, the buckle piercing into it like a knife. Biting his lip the small boy rode out the waves of pain as the whipping continued, gasping in agony as his uncle kicked him again, this time in the ribs with enough force to break a few of the delicate bones.

"…*_Huff, huff_*…Put the shirt back on."

Struggling to stand the boy did as told, hissing in pain as the man roughly grabbed his arm and threw him outside, shutting the door after giving him a look that plainly stated that the boy better act as if nothing was wrong,….or else.

With one last glare at the door the boy slowly made his way to the woods on the other side of the park, gritting his teeth to keep from showing any weakness from the prying eyes that he could feel on his person, following him until he was lost behind the tree line.

Slowly the small boy walked deeper into the woods, only stopping as he came to a small lake, grunting in pain as his legs finally gave out and he hit the ground. He was silent for a time, glazed eyes staring sightlessly into the darkening night sky as hellish pain coursed through his body.

It was nearly 4 hours later when the boy gathered himself enough to sit, a low moan ripping out of his throat as the broken bones rubbed against one another. A snapping twig made the boy freeze, bright emerald eyes attempting to take everything in as the small head full of dark curls swung wildly in every direction.

"Who's there?"

"….привет?"

The boy watched with baited breath as a man walked into the clearing; but he was unlike any man he had ever seen before. His tall frame was packed with lean rippling muscle, barely concealed by the charcoal grey suit he wore, the black satin blouse underneath straining against his chest. Hooded red wine eyes looked at him with sparked curiosity, long artistic fingers absently brushing shocking silver hair out of a pale face with high aristocratic cheekbones, a black cane with a silver cross hilt held loosely in the other hand. Then the man smiled, and the young boy caught a glimpse of something that he didn't believe was possible: fangs.

"Как Вас зовут(1)?"

The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion; what was this man saying?

"Сколько вам лет(2)?"

The man took a few steps towards the boy, stopping as the small child tensed.

"Как Вас зовут?"

"…..Umm; ….not to be rude, but what are you saying?"

The man stared at him for a moment before smacking his forehead with one hand, a look of intense concentration on his face as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I…am…sorry. I du not speak English verie often. My name is Vasya Pajari; may I ask vhat your name is?"

"M-my name is Harry."

Vasya chuckled, a deep rich sound that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end.

"You du not need to be afraid Harrie; but I get ahead of myself. You are hurt, yes?"

"Umm….well; yea."

"May I help you? I vill not du anything that you du not vant me tu du."

Harry looked at the man in front of him, trying to gauge his honesty without actually trusting him which made the silver haired man smile sadly.

Vasya looked at the boy curiously, careful to not stare at him for too long lest he make him uncomfortable. A tiny, fey-like body lay strewn haphazardly across the grass next to the lake, a round cherubic face tilted to the side in contemplation.

Sadly, that is where the innocence faded.

Emerald eyes were cold and guarded as they surveyed him, the smell surrounding him reminding Vasya of an abused animal, complete with the sickly sweetness of old and new wounds, the sheer strength of the scent letting the man know that the small boy was bleeding profusely underneath the shapeless sack called a shirt.

Vasya waited anxiously as the boy considered his option, knowing that every second the boy delayed his decision, the closer he came to the hands of death. Wine red eyes lit up with relief as the boy slowly nodded, an upheld hand making him pause again.

"Before I let you _'help' _me; what are you?"

"Me? I am Russian."

"You _KNOW_ what I mean."

"*sigh* You truly vish tu know?"

"Yes."

"I…am…..Vampire."

"Prove it."

Vasya sighed before crossing the space between them in a second, his fangs elongated and pressed tantalizingly against the vein in the boys' neck. He felt Harry's heartbeat jump against his fangs as he realized the position he was in, hearing the grating of his broken ribs as the boy drew in a shaky breath.

"O-ok; I believe you."

Vasya smiled sadly as he removed his mouth from the boys' neck, carefully re-arranging the tiny body before pulling out a tiny box out of one of his pockets. Enlarging it with a wave of his hand he opened the top and pulled out several vials, chuckling as he noticed the stunned expression on Harry's face.

"Is this your first time vitnessing magik little vizard?"

"Wizard?"

"You have a magik kore just like the other vizards I have met; though none are as large as yours—or as bound."

"Bound; …..what do you mean bound?"

"….Before I vas Vampire I vas a—a vizarding healer you kould say. The only other time I have seen a kore as bound as yours is ven the kurrent czar of the time had been overthrown, the people lokking up his kore so much that he kould not retake the magikal throne of Russia even if he vanted tu."

"…A-and with me?"

"I do not know vhy they bound you little one; I do not know even vhat they vere thinking vhen they did so. Tu bind magik at such a young age vould result in death bekause the kore is not allowed tu develop properly and if the binding vere tu be released later on in life, the magikal baklash kould kill not only the person bound, but everyone around them as vell."

Harry lay there as Vasya tended to his wounds, stunned that somebody had done something—something like_ THAT _to him despite the consequences. Had his parents known about magic? Is that why they allowed someone to bind him like that? Because they wanted to be normal just like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon? Is that why they were willing to risk his life; to have a _NORMAL_ life?

….Well _fuck that_.

Whoever had done this or had wanted this done to him obviously weren't here now, and he would be damned if he let someone_ ELSE_ control his life. His mind made up Harry turned his attention back to Vasya, dutifully swallowing the _'potions' _that the vampire presented to him and leaning against his chest before speaking.

"Vasya?"

"Yes Harrie?"

"Is there—is there a way to remove the binding without—without killing me?"

"…..How old are you little one?"

"I'm going to turn 6 next month; why?"

Vasya was silent for a time as he mulled his options over, careful to keep the silence short; he could feel the boy get tenser every moment he was silent.

"_*sigh*_ There is a vay, but I vill need time tu get together the necessary tools tu help you.

You said that your birthday is next month, yes?"

"Right."

"Meet me here the night of your birthday and ve vill take care of it then.

Harrie?"

"Hm?"

"I might need help; is it alright if I bring a friend tu assist me vhen the time komes?"

"….As long as I have a chance to speak to this _'friend' _before we begin I suppose I can allow it."

Vasya chuckled; Harry might have been hurt and in pain, but he exuded a quiet strength—come to think of it that was probably the reason why he had survived as long as he had, wherever he lived that made him as damaged as he was. Vasya wished he could whisk the little wizard away, but the damn laws of the magical world would ensure his little wizard was taken away just as quickly because he was vampire and Harry was not.

Sighing softly Vasya pulled out another little square out of his pocket, enlarging it to reveal a thick blanket which he wrapped around the both of them, scooting back a bit so that he could rest against the back of a tree.

"You should get some sleep Harrie; your body needs it tu heal. I vill stay by you tonight, though I vill have to vake you up before first light so that I have time tu find shelter from the sun."

"That's fine; I need to find a way into the house and start cooking breakfast before they get up in the morning anyway. Good night Vasya."

"спокойной ночи Harrie(3)."

The silver haired vampire leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he felt the boy snuggle against him, ears perking as he heard a tiny mumble.

"Vasya?"

"Yes Harrie?"

"…..Thank you."

Vasya chuckled, giving the boy a small squeeze before settling more comfortably against the tree.

"You are velcome little vizard; you are velcome."

498017598157-109382-

1. What is your name?

2. How old are you?

3. Good night Harry.

Fealion: I like the Harry I came up with; strong, yet vulnerable at the same time.

Vasya: I just vish I kould kill his pig of an unkle.

Fealion: Doesn't everyone?

Vasya: True.

Fealion: I will try to update this and 'Taiju no Ho' as often as I am able. Please review and until next time!


	2. The Aussie Vampire

Fealion: Hello all! This is the second chapter of Avada; YAAAAAAY!

?: Well you're a strange Sheela now ain't ya?

Fealion: You aren't supposed to be here yet!

?: M'not?

Fealion: NO! Now go get Vasya and tell him to get his Russian ass in here so that he can do the disclaimer!

?: A'ight a'ight! Get up me why don' ya? VAS! The lil' Sheela here wants you!

Vasya: Yes?

Fealion: Could you please do the disclaimer and then go kick his ass?

Vasya: Of kourse_; __**DISKLAIMER:**__ Fealion does not own Harrie Potter or any of the kharakters_—aside from me and the Aussie that is.

Fealion: I would like to thank:

**Softmouse:** Yes you were the first reviewer. Bribery works A LOT better than bugging ya know?

**Madd Girl:** Thank you; hopefully you will like this chapter as well.

(If I offend anybody with how I write accents I apologize in advance)

Harry crept down the street of Privet Drive, careful to keep to the shadows as he came upon number four. Going to the rock where he had stashed the spare key he gently picked it up, letting out a soft sigh of relief as he saw that the key was still there. Quietly he unlocked the door and put the key back into its place, remembering to take his shoes off before they could mar the pristine condition of Aunt Petunia's kitchen floors—he really didn't want to clean them by licking up all of the dirt again.

Silently he thanked whatever deity that was looking out for him as he noticed his cupboard was unlocked as well, silently slipping inside and changing his clothes hurriedly, making sure to stash the package that Vasya had given him just before he left underneath a loose floor board underneath his tiny cot.

Making his way back to the kitchen Harry gathered the necessary ingredients to start cooking breakfast, quietly humming to himself as the scent of bacon wafted up the stairs, which in turn woke up the two tubs of lard and horse-faced stick that he had the distinct displeasure of calling _'family'_. As per usual the horse came down half-asleep, wildly swinging a bat in every direction as she tried to fend off the _'intruder'_. Thankfully she only managed to hit the stool he was standing on to reach the stove, _**WITHOUT**_ dragging flaming bacon grease down after him.

The two tubs of lard came in shortly after; Lard Jr. panting slightly from the amount of _energy_ it took to climb _down_ _the stairs_ this early in the morning. Lard Sr. glared at him as he made some toast and pulled the orange juice out of the fridge, carefully pouring them all a glass and making sure the hash browns were browned to perfection before retreating into a corner. Swiftly he ate his slice of bread, moving to take the empty plates off the table and placing them into the sink, hurriedly doing the dishes and disappearing inside his cupboard before Lard Sr. could try and add to the _'injuries_' from yesterday.

He should have known that his luck would run out.

He had been lying on his bed for maybe an hour when the door burst open and he was slammed against the hallway wall and pinned there by a large meaty hand wrapped around his throat, a low growl letting him know that it was Lard Sr.

"Did anyone see you last night?"

"_*gasp*_…N-no!"

"What about this morning?"

"No-_*gasp*_nobody saw me I swear!"

"You had better not be lying _**boy**_.

Your aunt and I are going into London today with Dudley; Marge wants to take him on a boat cruise down the Thames. We will be gone until noon tomorrow, and I _SWEAR_ that if _ANYTHING_ is _missing, broken _**or** _dirty_ you won't see the outside of your closet until _**SNOW FALL!**_

_Do you understand_?"

Frantically Harry nodded, gasping even as he was thrown back into his cupboard, desperately trying to bring lungful's of air into his oxygen deprived system. He was dimly aware of loud voices as Marge walked in the door, a canopy of loud bangs, voices and wails following as they enticed Dudley away from the TV with promises of the biggest sundae they could find once they were in London. Harry was finally able to control his breathing as the front door slammed shut, silence engulfing the house in a heavy blanket.

Harry waited for a while in the silence, wanting to make absolutely sure that they were gone before he shimmied underneath his bed to retrieve the package, bouncing with a previously unknown anticipation as he carefully unwrapped it. Staring in wonder at the small trunk that Vasya had pulled from his pocket last night, it took a while for Harry to notice the envelope attached to the underside of the wrapping.

Carefully he opened it, staring at the elegant cursive with misted eyes, moved more than he was willing to admit that the vampire would give something to him after only one night of knowing him and at the same time angered that it took the kindness of a _perfect stranger _for him to feel like he belonged. Clearing his vision with a shake of his head he started to read, giggling softly as the man's rambling style of writing made itself apparent.

Dear Harry,

I know that you can handle yourself, but this is in case you get hurt again like you did last night. The paste will heal bruises and cuts in half the time they would take to heal on their own, the red potion is to replenish any blood you may lose, the weird looking green (I call it a light sea-green, but it seems that everyone born _after 1934_ is _content_ with calling it a weird looking green) potion is to rapidly heal broken bones and the canary yellow one is to help you fight off infections more quickly.

Oh! Before I forget the pendant you'll find in the middle drawer will help you become invisible for a short amount of time; figured it might come in handy for you (it becomes invisible to other people's eyes unless you want them to see it once you put it on). I have to go now; you would think that with all the advancements in magic they'd at least invent a charm that would let us Vampires go out in the sun!

Until July 31st,

Vasya Pajari

Harry smiled as he took out the pendant; a roaring bears head made out of gold on a thin chain, with ruby eyes that twinkled in the faint light from the crack in the doorway. Reverently he put it on, overwhelmed that his_ FIRST_ present _EVER_ was something so—_beautiful_.

Harry couldn't wait until his birthday.

—One Month Later—

Harry flew through the street of Privet Drive, a rotund blonde boy following after him with all the agile capabilities of a freight train. Dodging some of the other inhabitants of the neighborhood the small boy shot into the park, only stopping as he broke through the first row of trees. Plastering his body against the trunk of a tree the boy clutched a previously unnoticed golden pendant tightly in one tiny fist, waiting with baited breath as the blonde boy neared his hiding place, unused to the physical exertion he subjected himself to as he chased the smaller boy.

"W-_*wheeze*_where are you_*cough*_ _**FREAK!"**_

The large boy searched for his elusive prey for a while longer, moving through the undergrowth with all the subtle grace of an irate rhinoceros. Soon he grew tired of searching for something that wasn't plainly obvious to him—never mind that he had passed the smaller boys hiding place 5 times already—and turned to head home, though he couldn't help but toss a parting comment over his shoulder.

"I hope you like living_ outside_ for a week _**FREAK!"**_

The smaller boy sneered to himself; like that would make him go back to that hellish hole.

'_I would rather be bitten by a werewolf than go back to live with YOU.' _

The past month had been horrid; from_ 'purposely' _getting a higher grade than Dudley on their spelling test (black eye; broken arm), _'making'_ Mrs. Figg go on an impromptu anniversary trip to the Canary Islands ( whipping; three knife wounds), _'Influencing' _the prospective client Vernon had been trying to woo to Grunnings to choose their competitor at the last minute (whipping, pseudo-drowning, no food for nearly a week) to _'giving'_ Aunt Marge's dog a bad piece of meat that it died from a few days later(3 broken ribs, multiple bruising, a black eye, mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder).

The real kicker though was the discovery of the box that Vasya had given him during one of the few times that Vernon raided his roomto make sure that he hadn't _stolen _anything. If Harry had thought that Vernon's anger was bad when he discovered the box, it was nothing compared to his explosion of rage when a white faced Petunia told him exactly _**WHAT**_ the funny looking bottles were. His only saving grace was that he had been weeding the garden when an irate _**"FREAK!"**_ sounded from inside, a purple faced monstrosity banging the door open and throwing the box after Harry before trying to lunge after him himself. Harry had sprung over his uncle before grabbing the box and making a run for it, thankful that the box could shrink on its own as he stuck it into a pocket, narrowly avoiding getting tackled by Dudley as he raced past.

Sighing Harry stretched as he exited his hiding spot, squinting to determine the position of the sun and which direction he should go before he turned left, striking out in the approximate direction of the lake. Slowly he made his way through the woods, managing to find the tree they had slept against just as the sun set in an inferno of orange light. Harry watched the waters of the lake for a while, his idle six year old mind wondering; just how many of the fairy tales and legends were true? So deep was he in thought that he didn't notice the slight displacement of shadow or the figure that crept up behind him; until he was swooped into a crushing bear hug that is.

"_*gmph!* _W-what the—? VASYA!"

Said vampire laughed loudly, grinning at Harry's attempts to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Put me down! Put me down you—you _albino tick_!"

Laughter sounded off to the right of their one sided hug and Harry managed to turn his head enough to look at the stranger out of the corner of his eye as he continued his useless fight to break the Russian Vampires grip; this must be the friend that Vasya asked if he could bring.

This new vampire was on the opposite spectrum of the Russian; long onyx hair flowed down to mid-back and was kept out of a lightly tanned face with high cheekbones and strong jaw by two thin braids that started at mid-temple and joined at the back of his head, the end tied off with a small black band. Dark, brooding eyebrows overshadowed twin red-orange orbs that were bright with mirth, broad shoulders shaking in unrestrained laughter. His stonewash jeans and black t-shirt did nothing to hide the sheer amount of muscle that the shorter vampire had managed to pack onto every inch of his frame; Harry absently wondered if he was a body builder when he was still human.

"I thin' ya betteh loosen ya grip there mate; wouldn' want your ankle biter ta faint befo'e we ev'n began now woul' we?"

Harry stopped struggling to stare at the dark vampire; he sounded like that Dundee character from that Down Under movie Dudley watched last week. Sticking his hand out for a shake the vampire gave a lopsided grin which showcased one abnormally large fang, his eyes dancing with enthusiasm.

"M'names Lachlan Ryan, but ya can call me Lan. Wha's your name?"

Harry stared a little longer before he seemed to snap out of it, shaking his head slightly before reaching out and gripping the others hand.

"My name is Harry; it's nice to meet you Lan."

"Ya got no las' name Harry?"

"_*snort*_More like I don't know it; whenever I ask my _'family' _they either ignore me or backhand me and tell me not to ask questions."

Instantly Lan's eyes shifted into piercing rubies as he rounded on Vasya, though the Russian was able to cut him off before he began to speak.

"You KNOW vhy I vas not able tu take him avay Lakhlan; this is vhy ve MUST komplete the unbinding tunight!"

"_*snort* _'Cause withou' it he hasn' got Buckley's(1)?"

"Exaktly."

"Root(2)…we're gonna do evrythin' ta help him, righ'?"

"Short of turning him intu Vampire? Absolutly."

"Th'n let's get started."

Setting Harry off to the side the two vampires got to work, moving with a single-minded intensity as they measured and carved an intricate circle into the earth before filling it in with powdered chalk, placing small bowls at the four_ 'corners' _of the circle; burning oil for fire, blue calcite for air, dirt for earth, and water for—well; water. That completed the two vampires took up positions on opposite ends of the circle after placing Harry in the middle, chanting in low voices that gradually grew in power and strength as magic lazily flowed through the circle before invading Harry's very being with a bluish-white light.

Harry's back arched in pain as the magic from the circle attacked the binding on his core, white-hot lances of pain making him deaf and blind to anything other than the agony ripping through his body as the binding constricted around his core, trying to shut it down completely even as it was being destroyed. All at once the pain stopped as his magic flooded through his system, pushing out of him in a shockwave before settling into a grey-green _'flame'_ that extended five feet all around his body before withdrawing, leaving scorched grass and three prone figures in its wake. One by one they sat up, Harry groaning and holding his head as Lan stared at him in amazement before turning to Vasya excitedly.

"Well I'll be stuffed(3)! Did ya get a squizz(4) at tha' aura Vas!"

"_*chuckle* _Indeed I did; it vould seem that our little visard is more powerful than I thought."

"_*groan_*…..Vasya?"

"Yes Harrie?"

"Do you have a potion for headaches? I feel like I've been hit over the head with a skillet a couple of times."

"_*chuckle* _I vill see vhat I can do."

Vasya pulled another small chest out of his pocket, rummaging inside it for a bit before pulling out a dark grey potion and handing it to Harry, both vampires laughing as he pulled a face at the taste. Glaring at them Harry drank the rest of the potion in one gulp, shuddering in revulsion as it slithered down his throat before sighing with relief as the vice-like pressure settled into a dull throb.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"….Wh…wha' exac'ly is your home life like?"

"Lakhlan!"

"It's alright Vasya;…I would…rather that someone knew what was really going on behind closed doors than to disappear from existence the day that _'they'_ tire of me."

The two vampires stared at the hunched figure with surprise and concern; surely there was someone out there who was concerned about the boy!

"I don't know who my parents are or even what they look like; I didn't even know my bloody name until I got in trouble for not repeating it back to the teacher."

Here the slight boy gave a depreciative snort.

"Imagine; I thought my name was _"Freak Boy" _until the beginning of last school year. One of the first memories I have is of blinding pain as my aunt hit me over the head with a scalding frying pan because I cooked the bacon too long and burned it—I was three at the time.

I asked them once—about what happened to my parents—and do you know what they told me? They told me that they had died in a_ CAR CRASH_ and my father was a good for nothing drunk that brainwashed my mother into marrying him before they locked me in my cupboard for a month for daring to ask them a question.

In the one month between our meetings I have been, starved, whipped, held underwater to the point of drowning, an untold number of bruises, broken bones and given concussions so bad I literally could not remember who I was hours after receiving them and have numerous scars to prove it.

There is only one that I like out of all of them."

"…..Vich one is it Harrie?"

Slowly Harry lifted up one tiny, trembling hand to push back his hair from his forehead, revealing a pinkish scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"This one."

1. no chance

2. used like "Fuck"

3. used to express surprise

4. look

Fealion: !

Lan: Umm; Fea?

Fealion: Yes Lan?

Lan: Why are ya laughin like tha'?

Fealion: Are you kidding? I just did a totally evil cliffhanger back there! Now people will have to review if they want more! _*grins maniacally* _


	3. Padfoot Returns

Fealion: I am sooooooooooooo out of it.

Lan: Why?

Fealion: No clue.

Vasya: Vell I'm sure that as much as people are interested in your state of avarness they vould also like tu read the next chapter even more.

Fealion: Fine: but first my thanks to the following;

**Erisabeisuu**: Obviously this is a few days later than _'later today'_ but I hope you like it.

**Madd Girl**: I WANT Harry to be cynical, plus wouldn't you be if you went through half that crap? Maybe I'll put some more Aussie's in at a later date; ya never know.

**Isabelledward**: Here's some more for ya!

**Lady Deimos**: Thank you; Harry is a very complex character to write because he has to have so many characteristics of someone far older than himself while retaining a small sense of childlike innocence. I hope that I convey that in my writing.

**Riku Lupo**: THANKS! I love evil cliffhangers—it keeps people reading 'cause they wanna know what happened next!

To everyone else, thank you for reading!

On to the story!

Sirius felt like he was in a fog; everything was—detached in a way, like the events around him proceeded normally even if he couldn't respond. Not that he wanted to.

He had failed.

Prongs and Lily were dead, Moony wouldn't speak to him, and pup…..who knows what that manipulating bag of shit had done to him. Pettigrew was_ ALIVE_ because of that man; that traitorous old bastard that sent him off to prison without being given veritaserum, without being given a _TRAIL_ to prove that he hadn't done what everyone said he did.

Why, you may ask? Simple; he wouldn't be able to control his precious weapon if it were to be raised under Sirius' dubious care. After all; Regulus came from the same breed, did he not? He was related to some of the most well-known and influential Death Eaters, many of which were in the Inner Circle, was he not? Why then should a leader of the light believe in the spawn of an unfaithful drunkard and a dark whore?

Sirius had snapped at that; his parents may have not been the best in the world, but if there is one thing that they made_ SURE _to drill into his head it was the importance of _FAMILY and PRIDE_. His father had never touched a drop as a result of these values and his mother had _NEVER, __**NEVER**_ been unfaithful to his father—to _EVEN SUGGEST _such a thing made the family named_ 'Dumbeldore'_ the blood enemy of all surviving Black's a thousand times over.

Sirius' internal ranting was cut short as something_ COLD_ was poured all over him, his stormy grey eyes flying open in shock as he shot straight up, looking around the room fiercely to try and identify the—now dead—idiot that had done that to him.

"See? I tol' ya tha' would wake him up!"

Sirius whipped his head in the direction of the voice, staring at the dark haired man that was pointing at him excitedly and smiling at a silver haired man who currently had his face hidden in one hand, as if he couldn't _BELIEVE_ that his companion had done something like that.

"I vas hoping for a vay that VOULDN'T give him a kold you moron. Are you sure that you did not have an alkoholik for dinner last night?"

"Pos'tive!"

"_*snort_* You kould have fooled me."

Sirius ignored them as the darker haired man riled the other up, noticing for the first time that he wasn't on the cold stone floor of an Azkaban; instead he was laying on a king sized bed that was situated in the corner of the room, a very _LARGE_ fireplace taking up the entire wall that the bed was facing, a small kitchenette on the far wall with a door to the restroom on the wall opposite the fireplace with a large sofa that sat in the middle of the room, everything tastefully done in dark, earthy tones with reds and silvers thrown in.

The only drawback? No windows or visible exits of any kind. Sirius was about to panic at the thought of being moved from one prison to another when he heard something that made his heart stop cold.

"…-e gonna meet the lil ankle biter? Harry's birthday is tommorra' idn't it?"

"Ve have tu explain the situation tu Mr. Black first; it vouldn't du for him tu try and steal Harrie avay vhen he hasn't been fully exonerated yet."

Sirius' growled in annoyance, attracting the attention of the two men.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?"

The silver haired man started forward, stopping as Sirius growled for a different reason; they both smelled like vampire.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Vasya Pajari and this is my kompanion Lakhlan Ryan; ve have brought you here on the behalf of someone very important—tu all of us."

The ragged man eyed them warily, unexplainably finding comfort in the reassuring smile of the darker vampire.

"Who?"

"Harrie Potter."

Sirius stared at them for a second before his face twisted into a vicious snarl, crouching on the bed in a fair imitation of his animagus form.

"What have you done to my godson!"

Vasya held his hands up in a placating gesture, nodding at Lan to retrieve some human food as the talked in low soothing tones, explaining what they had done—and found—in the last year since they had met the green-eyed boy. About halfway through the explanation Sirius calmed down enough to offer a sheepish apology, eating the food with relish as they finished explaining all the information they had gathered to the head of the Black Family.

"That is all ve have found so far, unfortunately."

"…..You're telling me that not only did Dumbledore send me to prison without a trial,_ KNOW _that Pettigrew was a traitor to the order, put up an ineffective Fidelius around Godric's Hollow that wouldn't even keep a _muggle_ out and _purposely tamper_ with James and Lilies will—he also put _MY GODSON_ into one of the Seven Levels of Hell for some _NON-EXSISTANT BLOOD WARDS_!"

"Tha' ain't all; wha' those_ 'humans'_ have done ta him makes my blood boil—I woul' love ta rip 'em lim' from lim' iff'n I din' think tha' the ol' yobbo(1) woul' put him somewhere ev'n _MORE_ dangerous."

Sirius was silent for a time, his mind whirling with a myriad of emotions as he stared sightlessly into the distance, torn with what he believed in and what he knew to be true. It felt like ages before he was able to make his decision—though it was actually only five minutes—his grey eyes hardening and back straightening with stony clarity; he knew what he had to do.

"Take me with you."

The two vampires focused on the malnourished man, Vasya smirking grimly as he saw the state of the man's emotions and the strength of his will; this was a man that wasn't about to be denied.

"Very vell, Lord Black; ve leave at sunset."

-July 31st, 1987-

'_Hurry Vasya….please.' _

Harry leaned against what he was beginning to refer as _'their tree'_, the deep gash along the side of his stomach throbbing painfully—both from the initial cut and the improvised _'stitches'_ that he had put in himself, only his unnaturally high tolerance for pain allowing him to finish the amateur patch-up before fainting. Harry stared at the moonlight that reflected on the water, everything around him slowing like cold molasses as the minutes passed. The damaged boy didn't even register the panicked cry of his name or the sound of pounding feet as they rushed up to him, his eyes gazing dazedly on Vasya as the vampire forced the boy to look at him, a slight smile the only acknowledgment the boy was able to give him before he passed out, the sound of a vaguely familiar voice frantically calling his name ringing in his ears…..

Harry gasped as he shot up into a sitting position, immediately clutching his side with a hiss as pain lanced across his body, his eyes shooting open as _three_ different sets of hands helped him lean against the tree. Harry looked at the new male warily, flinching as he tried to touch him again.

"Just let him look at you Sirius; he must decide on his own tu trust you—no amount of vords vill konvince him othervise."

The man nodded in understanding, slowly retracting his hand and standing before the boy, though sadness was reflected in his stance. Harry looked at the man before him; he was dressed plainly in black slacks with a white button up shirt that hung off of his frame, as if someone had been starving him as well. A strange tattoo peaked out of the vee created by the top three buttons remaining undone, recently washed hair falling to thin—but still fairly broad—shoulders in soft dark brown waves, haunting storm grey eyes set beneath brooding eyebrows; his face is what one would call '_handsome_' if he were in good health.

"Who are you?"

Sirius jerked as if physically struck; did his pup not remember him?

"Pup; pup i—it's me…It's Padfoot."

Harry looked at him blankly for a moment before—_something_ sparked in his eyes, the brilliant green orbs squinting as the small head turned to the side on concentration.

"….Dog?"

Sirius' eyes lit up as he nodded enthusiastically, transforming into a large grim with hopeful grey eyes. Crouching down and barking playfully its butt and furiously wagging tail remained in the air before the large dog jumped on the boy, careful to put its weight on the tree as it licked the boy's face furiously. Harry spluttered and tried to push the dog away before something about the situation jogged his memory and he froze for a minute before a large grin split his face, hugging the dog to him fiercely and buying his face in its fur.

"Unca Pa'foo."

Sirius gave a short bark of laughter at the toddler rendition of his Marauder name, transforming back into his human self before crushing the boy against his chest, rocking him softly as he started to shake, tears flowing unbidden down his cheeks as he spoke into the black mass of hair.

"It's ok Harry; I'm here now—I've got you."

The two vampires watched silently as they reunited, Vasya smiling sadly at Lan who clapped his back in sympathy before turning, the both of them just about to leave when Harry's voice rang out behind them.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Vasya turned back to Harry and gave a sad sort of smile while Lan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You have your godfather now Harrie; you kan escape this place now."

Harrys face hardened, throwing a nearby rock at the vampires head before speaking.

"No; I can't."

"Yes you ka—"

"Let me ask you one thing Vasya; has Sirius been exonerated yet?"

Vasya stared at the small boy in surprise; he had forgotten about that in his silent despair.

"Well?"

"No; he has not."

"Then we still need you!"

Vasya became very tense as Lan's face fell, his bowing head alerting Harry that there was something else wrong with the two vampires.

"Lachlan; Vasya? What is it; what's wrong?"

"It's nothin'; it's just tha'—…Ne'er mind; you wouldn't want ta know."

"Don't want to know what Lan?"

"….._*sigh* _Very vell….It's just that….visards in general only have need of us as they see fit; once they are done using our _'services'_ they vill ignore vhatever friendships have been started between us in an effort tu appear _'normal_'. Ve find it easier tu disappear rather than trying tu face the pain of being rejekted for vhat ve are."

Harry shot up to his feet, ignoring Sirius' attempts to pull him back down as he stalked over to the two vampires, using a controlled burst of magic to shock them both before speaking in a cold, hard voice.

"Did you honestly think I would reject you? You, who have saved my life countless times when I laid by myself at night, desperate to make the pain end but holding myself back because _**FINALLY**_ there was someone out there that would be _truly sad_ that I was gone instead of thanking death that it finally took a living waste of space?

….Have you forgotten that _I KNOW _what it feels like; being hemmed in by people who are bigger, stronger than you, others being told how to treat you, how to punish you and degrade you if they want to fit into the accepted definition of _'normal'_ because you don't?

Have you forgotten?"

Vasya caught the sobbing boy in his arms as his legs gave out, willing to give everything to cry in that moment. His body shuddered with dry sobs as Lan came up and hugged the fey-like body to him, the two vampires coming the closest they could to actually crying as Harry sobbed in between them, only stopping as Sirius' softly called to them.

"Guys? It's almost sunrise."

Raising their heads they looked towards the pinking eastern horizon, Vasya staring at them for a split second before making a decision.

"Harrie is still too veak tu go back tu those '_Humans_'; ve vill take him tu a safehouse that is near here for him tu recover. And vhen ve bring him back tomorrow evening—."

Here Vasya's eyes flashed a dangerous blood red, Lan's eyes doing the same as he finished the elder vampires sentence.

"They'll know the true meanin of _**FEAR**_."

Sirius smiled grimly at the threats the vampire were issuing, grabbing onto Lan as Vasya hugged Harry tighter before they flew, using the shadows to conceal themselves from prying eyes. They may powerful magical beings intent on harming _'helpless muggles'_—but those bastards deserved whatever was thrown at them for hurting his godson.

He wasn't going to stop them.

Harry snuggled deeper into the warm covers, futilely trying to fight off consciousness for a while longer before he opened emerald green eyes with a soft sigh. Sitting up carefully, mindful of his wound Harry looked around at the richly decorated room, smiling as he spied his godfather sprawled out in an armchair near the fireplace.

"Sirius?...SIRIUS! _WAKE UP!"_

Harry huffed in annoyance as the man continued to sleep peacefully, smirking evilly as he noticed a cup of cold tea on the table next to the chair. Lifting his hands Harry directed his magic towards the cup, his brow furrowing in concentration as he levitated the cup.

'_Ok; I can do this. Slowly….Little higher…a bit to the left and….THERE!' _

Harry twisted his hand so that the cup tipped over, the tea landing right on his godfathers face and making him shoot up straight and yelping while trying to rid of his face of the wet mess. Harry giggled uncontrollably at Sirius' reaction, letting out a squeak of fear as he caught Sirius mock-glaring at him with amusement shining brightly within his grey eyes. With a fearsome yell he jumped onto the bed, pinning the slight boy and tickling mercilessly, laughing among Harry's squeals and giggles with the occasional half-hearted plea to stop.

"A'ight a'ight; it's time for healin boys ta get some brekkie(2) 'fore we really start the day!"

Sirius stopped as both he and Harry stared at the Aussie vampire, a glance passing between them before Sirius casually got off the bed, walking behind the shorter male before grabbing his arms and pinning them behind him.

"NOW!"

Harry pounced on the vampire, laughing at the stunned expression on his face as they fell over into a tangled heap, the frazzled man trying to escape them a second later as he was incorporated into their tickle war; eventually tickling back to pay them back at the injustice of it all. This is how Vasya found them a half hour later, one silver eyebrow rising in amusement as he watched them.

"I believe that I sent you tu get the humans for breakfast more than thirty minutes ago; did I not?"

They looked up from where they were conducting their war on the floor, smiling sheepishly as Vasya chuckled at them, motioning for them to follow as he turned and made his way back to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table both humans stared hungrily at the amount of food placed before them, digging in to the sound of the vampire's laughter, glaring at them even as godfather and son continued to eat voraciously. A tense silence fell over the group as the humans finished their food, no one willing to leave the temporary safe haven that they had created. Wordlessly Harry stood, the three older males following silently as he made his way to the living room before stopping, his slim shoulders sinking with a sorrow far beyond his seven years before they squared with a hidden strength. Turning to look at the small group of men he already considered family Harry smiled grimly.

"Let's go traumatize some muggles shall we?"

The two vampires bared their teeth dangerously as Sirius gave a chilling grin; they might not be able to take him away from that hellhole, but they would do everything in their power to make sure that their little wizard was _NEVER_ harmed in anyway _EVER_ again.

09483275902346759357-

1. Uncivilized person

2. Breakfast

Fealion: Well that's another chapter down.

Sirius: I still say you should have shown them that we did do those…..those _**muggles**_.

Fealion: _*Chuckles_* Trust me on this; their imaginations can come up with far worse things than what you three actually did to them.

Sirius: But….

Fealion: No buts; you'll get a chance to really do some damage to them later anyways.

Sirius: Promise?

Fealion: Promise. Now I'm going to go curse at the snow outside and make some coffee.

Review and see ya'll later!


	4. German Lycans

Fealion: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~! I _**HATE**_ writers' block!

Harry: At least this one isn't as long as some of the others you've had.

Fealion_: *pouts*_ Bu-but I would have had the 5th chapter out by now if I didn't get it!

Harry: Then you'll just have to work harder, won't you?

Fealion: _*still pouting_* Meanie.

Peoples to thank!

**Eos-hime**: Thank you! I hope you like the new characters I put in this chapter as well.

**Kyuubiluver**: Nope—just know that it was enough to make the Dursleys shit themselves. Even Petunia.

**Identity**: I've tried to tone it down some, but the accents make it easier to tell who's-who; plus have you ever heard a native_*is thinking of random nationality* _Japanese speaker speak perfect English on their first try?

**Riku Lupo**: Thanks! Some people just don't get that the unknown is sometimes scarier and more mentally scarring than the known. _*smirks* _

**WizardsGirl**: OH _NOHZZZZZZZ!_ **MY COOKIE!** Wait; if it wasn't oatmeal raisin you can have it—I'm nice that way_! *grins* _

**Aliengirlguy:** Thank you! The Oc's are like my lil super-human babies! (Lan: _*shivers_* Why do I get the feelin' tha' I should be runnin'?)

**Elfwyn**: Those are really goods points actually and I will be covering them in the next chapter. I DO have a really good explanation for them though!

**smiley ():** Can you message me a little blurb on how ya'll talk then? With the Russian and now the German in this chapter I had friends that I could kinda listen to and pick things up on; Aussie is a whole 'nother ball field. Help a writer out; please?

**Nickole Riddle:** Thank you: of course you love my adorable lil blood suckers—_EVERYBODY DOES!_ Hopefully everyone will like my puppies too…

**Ana Udinov**: Ummmm;…..Sorry—I have _**NO CLUE**_ what you are saying. The only thing I think I got out of it is you asking if it was Slash? And yes it will be; main will be Voldermort/Harry, but there will be others as well. Sorry again, but I don't speak_ OR_ read Portuguese and the translators I found suck. So…..yea~.

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**: Glad you like it in spite of my random_ 'skip a month here, skip an entire year there'_ kinda thing. Here's another chapter for you!

**Mrs Watson-Holmes ():** _*chuckles*_ I'm glad you like it. Of course I'll update; even if it takes me 2 years to complete this story I will never stop until I have ended it the way I _WANT_ to end it. So don't worry; I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

**I hate snowy days**: I know you didn't review—I put your name up here 'cause I hate snowy days too and I think your penname is _~AWESOME~! _

To everyone else thank you for reading and adding me to your alert lists!

Now; on to the story!

::Planner—_Dreamer_—**Critic**. A.k.a snake Parseltongue::

:Harry Parseltongue:

-July 31st, 1988-

Harry sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow and leaned back, glaring irritably at the large pile of weeds that sat beside him. While his three fathers _'visit'_ last year might have cured the Dursely's of their fondness for _'physical punishment'_, they still treated him like trash on the best days, an indentured servant on the worst.

The dark haired boy smiled as he thought of the three men that had become the world to him; while they were unable to take him away from the spawn of hell—from various combinations of outdated and retarded magical laws, Sirius unable to get a trial in _MAGICAL BRITIAN_ (no matter the fact that he had been tried in 3 different magical countries and found innocent in_ ALL_ of them) and Dumbledore placing some kind of enchantment on Harry that didn't allow him to leave the Dursely's for more than a couple of days in a row (which had pissed off _EVERYBODY_ to no end)—they had still done everything in their power to make his life better than it had been.

Over the past year they had taken to popping in and out at random times to check up on their _'little wizard'_, bringing various books on magical history and theory along with either pictures or live examples of various magical creatures for him to learn from. The first couple of times that the books had been left with him the Dursely's had tried to get rid of them—garbage, river, fireplace, alley, ect—but that had been stopped real quick; turns out that magical books do _**NOT**_ like it when they are maliciously abandoned or destroyed. It took an emergency floo call—_'illegal'_ floo creation without a _'permit'_—to Vasya and three _DAYS_ locating all of the books to get the various electrical appliances to stop trying to _EAT_ the thick-headed muggles. Harry smirked; Dudley still couldn't walk into the kitchen without fainting.

The best thing that happened though was when it had been Lan's turn to teach Harry about Runespoors, pulling out a rare specimen that still had all three heads; an oddity in adult runespoors, as on most of them the other two heads have joined together to bite off the head of the ever annoying critic. Harry had listened raptly to every word that came out of the Aussie vampires' mouth, laughing as he tried to point to various parts of the reptiles' anatomy without getting bitten before staring in shock as the snake actually began to _SPEAK_!

::**Sstupid blood drinker** ripping uss from our home to bring uss here and poke at _uss like a human eggling pokess a sslug with a sstick_.::

Harry had quickly stopped Lan from attempting to prod the snake again, speaking in soft tones to try and placate the disgruntled snake.

: I am ssorry for my father's actionss; he just wished to sshow me ssuch a rare and beautiful sspecimen of your kind.:

:: Father? **How can a blood drinker be the father of a human eggling?::**

:_*chuckle*_He iss not my actual father, nor is the other blood drinker or adult human that I call by that name. They have taken care of me ass much ass they are able to with the lawss that limit their kind and the sstupid humanss who refusse to give my human father a chance to prove that he did not kill hiss—…..I believe you would call them nesst matess?:

::….What is your name eggling?::

:My name iss Harry Potter.:

Harry raised an eyebrow as the runespoor hissed at him, holding up a hand for Lan to stop as the vampire moved to prevent the snake from striking his human ward.

::**You are the desstroyer of the Great Sspeaker!:: **

:Great Sspeaker?:

::_ He had promissed our kind the ability to roam freely about our landss and lay eggss without having to worry if humans would come to ssteal our egglingss before they were_ _hatched_ if we would help him in hiss war.::

Harry's expression darkened.

:I don't know who this _'Great Sspeaker'_ iss, but I assure you I did not do what you are accussing me of conscioussly nor do I know of this war you sspeak of.:

::_…No; I ssuposse not.___The humans I have heard talking about it ssay that the only reason you did it iss because he attacked you firsst—though WHY he did sso I'm afraid I do not know.::

:…What iss your name?:

"HARRY!"

The dark haired boy whipped his head around, tilting his head to the side in confusion as he caught sight of Sirius' pale face, turning his attention back to the runespoor as it hissed irritably.

**::Do you want to know our namess or not eggling?:: **

:Of coursse; forgive me.:

::_*Hmph* _I am the planner—my name iss Adair. ***sigh* **_I am the dreamer—my name iss Ea(1)._ *Hn***I'm the critic—My name iss Kane.** You may call uss Airell when talking to others about uss; _after all, we ARE three sseperate ssoulss and minds in one body.::_

Harry smiled at the runespoors logic before turning to find all three older males staring at him, shifting uncomfortably as they advanced on him slowly.

"Uh; guys? What's wrong?"

"D-do you know vhat you vere just doing Harrie?"

". . . .Talking to a runespoor? So?"

Lan choked on air at the question while Sirius became even paler—if that was even possible—and Vasya took a deep breath, letting it out in a noisy exhale of air before he began speaking again.

"Harrie, vhat you vere doing—vas speaking in Parseltongue."

Vasya went on to explain that the last known Parseltongue had been the last Dark Lord who was known as Voldermort, staring at Harry in undisguised shock as the boy sat with a blank look on his face. This had led to an hour long explanation on who Voldermort _WAS_ and how he pertained to Harry's past, which in turn led Sirius into telling the young boy about the prophecy that had marked him and his family out for death. Harry was silent for a time as he absorbed all of the information, shoulders squaring and emerald eyes hardening in determination as he reached a decision.

"I don't believe it."

"But Harry—!"

"One question Sirius; who _TOLD_ you about the prophecy?"

"It was Dum..ble….do—_Oh Harry_; you don't think—!"

"I wouldn't put it past the old bastard….

Other seers can confirm the vision of another, can they not?"

Vasya nodded, already knowing where his little wizard was headed with this question.

"Then until we can speak to one to confirm the absolute existence of said prophecy I will believe that the prophecy is real no more than a muggle believes that pigs can _fly_."

With that Harry dropped the issue, refusing to talk anymore about it until they were able to locate a seer that wasn't blinded by greed. _That_ had been over two months ago; while they hadn't found anybody so far, Harry wasn't one who gave up so easily. It wasn't like Britain was the only magical community to produce seers; there had to be one out there _SOMEWHERE_.

"_**POTTER!" **_

Harry huffed as he pushed himself to his feet, taking his time to throw the dead plants into the trash before moving towards the kitchen door under Vernon's pointed glare.

"Yes uncle Vernon?"

Vernon glared at the dark haired boy as he moved past him into the kitchen; the vampires threat the only thing keeping him from hitting the boy for his _'insolent'_ attitude.

"I am going to be having some foreign guests over as part of an overseas business venture that Grunning's is working on. And the company set up this dinner not me so don't go complaining to your freak friends about it!"

Harry sighed, moving towards the living room even as he spoke.

"What country are they from?"

"Germany; stupid choice for a foreign business venture in my opinion, but then again I think that any foreign business ventures are a bad idea—especially if English isn't their first language."

"_*sigh* _When are they going to get here? How long are they going to stay?"

"You don't ask questions with me boy!"

"Either I ask the questions or Lan asks you while you're stuck in his Nightmare Realm(2) again; do you want that?"

Vernon paled.

"They will be here at 7:30 and will leave somewhere around 9:00 to 9:30."

"Good; you, Aunt Petunia and Dudley should go get ready; I have to contact Lan and them and tell them to delay their visit to 9:30 at least and then get started on dinner."

Vernon sneered at Harry as he turned towards the fireplace, though he wisely decided to do as the boy suggested; he had_ SOME_ preservation instincts after all, not to mention that if this dinner went well he could expect a sizable bonus in his next paycheck.

Grabbing a jar from the mantle Harry threw some floo powder into the fire, replacing the jar on the mantle even as he called out the floo he was trying to reach as he stuck his head into the green flames.

"Moonlight Sonata (3)!"

Harry coughed a little as the floo's connected, grinning as his vision cleared and he caught sight of the three males around the large sofa directly in front of the fire, alternately grumbling and cursing at each other and the object of their frustration as they tried to wrap a large box that sat in the middle of said sofa.

"Hey guys!"

Harry sniggered as all three jumped, laughing as Lan actually managed to launch himself _OVER _the back of the sofa in his surprise. The dark haired boy grinned as he shook his head; he found it funny that he was able to surprise beings that had senses ten times that of a human.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing; nothing at all."

"Riiiight; anyways, I called to tell you guys that you'll have to delay your visit for an hour or two. Vernon has got a dinner set up for him by his company and they won't be leaving until somewhere around 9:30—can you hold off till then?"

"Of course; we have to defeat the evil that is tape anyway. How muggles ever thought something that's sticky and nearly invisible was a good idea I'll never know."

"_*laugh* _I'm sure that with Lan and Vasya's help you can do it Sirius. I've got to go now; have to get ready for the dinner later tonight. See you later!"

Harry pulled his head back from the flames, grinning at his godfathers antics even as he went upstairs to his room to shower and change in to a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that he wouldn't mind getting dirty while he cooked—again the results of his fathers' numerous _'persuasions'_. Pulling on some black trainers Harry made his way back down the stairs, grabbing some ingredients from the pantry before heading into the kitchen where he finished getting the rest of his supplies before starting to cook dinner.

When he could afford to let the food cook on its own—without anything burning—Harry pulled out their best linen and dining plates. Swiftly setting the table Harry checked on the food before heading outside to carefully cut some flowers from Aunt Petunia's garden. Putting the flowers into a vase at the center of the table Harry returned to the kitchen to finish preparing the food, grumbling when Vernon told him to stay inside the kitchen for the duration of the meal just as he was placing the last dish on the table. Harry grabbed a plate and filled it with some food before retreating to the kitchen; damn muggles kept on pretending that he didn't exist and it was starting to piss him off.

"Do ve _HAVE_ to go inside?"

The silver haired man that had just stepped out of the town car rolled his eyes at his younger ward, pulling out the pouting blonde by one arm as he signaled the driver to pull away, straightening his impeccable dove grey suit as the younger male continued to pout behind him.

"I don't vant to be stuck inside a _HOUSE_ for an hour und a half; let alone with _HUMANS_."

"Ruhig Zelig (4); zis is se last sing ve have to complete for Emory over here in Britain. After zis ve kan go home I promise."

"_*Hmph* _You had better not be lying Alaric."

"_*laughs* _Kome on; ze sooner ve do zis ze sooner ve get out of here."

With that said the silver haired male knocked on the door to Number 4 Privet Drive, a polite smile covering up his sneer as an overweight excuse of a boy opened the door while Zelig didn't even try to cover up his snort as the scent of deceit reached his nostrils.

"Guten Abend (5); my name is Alaric Ritter und zis is my secretary und vard Zelig Traugott. Zis is ze home of Mr. Dursley, is it not?"

"Yes it is; please Mr. Ritter—Mr. Trargott, come in."

"_*mumble* _It's TraUgott; stupid Englishman."

Alaric shot Zelig a piercing look at his words, smirking slightly as the blonde glared at him but otherwise remained silent. After having their coats hung up in the hallway by the boy-who could barely lift his arms above his head, much to Zelig's amusement-they followed him down the hallway to the dining room, mouths watering at the scent of freshly cooked meat that wafted in their direction. A large blonde man sat at one end of the table, a dirtier blonde horse-like woman sitting next to him. Standing the man walked over to the two Germans and introduced himself as Vernon Dursley, the woman as his wife Petunia and the boy as his son Dudley.

"We were just about to start dinner; would you like to join us?"

"Ve vould luff to."

The two males sat down, patiently waiting until the Dursleys were done saying grace before eagerly obtaining a portion of the rather large roast that sat in the middle of the table, eyes widening slightly as flavor exploded across their tongues. The rest of the meal was divided between Alaric and Vernon discussing the individual needs of their business' and the business world in general, and Zelig somehow entering a silent eating contest with the rotund blonde on who could eat the most of the unbelievably delicious food.

"I must ask; who do I have to zhank for ze delicious food?"

Both Alaric's and Zelig's eyes narrowed slightly as the Dursleys nervousness suddenly spiked, a small bit of fear-scent leaking from them as the large man indicated his wife, sweetly asking her to fetch the dessert from the kitchen shortly after. These humans were lying for some reason; but why? The crash of shattering glass suddenly sounded in the other room, the two German's flinching at the loud noise.

"Are you alright Petunia dear?"

"I'm fine; I just knocked over a glass_ someone _left on the edge of the sink."

Alaric and Zelig raised an eyebrow and looked at each other; who were they talking about? The barely audible yelp of a _BOY_ in pain and the unmistakable scent of burning flesh caught the Germans attention like no other, ignoring the large man's pleas to have them remain seating as they ripped open the door to the kitchen; what they saw stopped them cold.

Glass littered the tile floor, an uncovered tiramisu sitting on the counter with a bottle of rum a short distance away. What held their attention though was Mrs. Dursley, a grimly smug expression on her face as she forced the hand of a small, dark haired boy against the burner of the stove even as he writhed in agony, weakly tugging against her much stronger grip. In a flash Alaric had the woman pinned against a wall by her throat, her wrist at an odd angle from the rest of her body when he had snapped it so that she would let the boy go. Zelig ushered the boy over to the sink, turning on the water and letting it get as cold as possible before turning to look into surprisingly brilliant emerald eyes.

"Vhat is your name, little one?"

"Harry; Harry Potter."

Zelig stared at the dark haired boy in surprise before an angry growl snapped him out of it, hurriedly bringing over a stool and setting the boy on top of it so that he could reach the sink, gently taking the offended hand in his own.

"I von't lie Harry; zis is going to hurt."

Before the boy could ask Zelig had stuck his hand under the freezing river of water, flinching as he let out a loud yelp of pain before gritting his teeth in determination.

"W-what is your name?"

"My name is Zelig Traugott; ze large hund (6) pinning horse-lady to ze wall behind me is Alaric Ritter."

"_*hn* _I just have one question Harry; how long have zey been doing—zis to you?"

Harry smiled grimly, sneering as he caught his uncles' glare before answering.

"Actually; this is one of the milder _'punishments'_ that they have given me over the years."

Alaric went perfectly still before slamming Petunia against another wall, roaring in her face as she tried to scream.

"No Alaric! You cannot transform here;_ ALARIC_!"

Harry watched in horrified fascination as fingers turned into claws and slowly pierced into the side of Petunia's neck, the dove grey slacks and coat ripping with the strain of bulking muscles. Shoes popped as his feet changed, lengthening as a silvery-white tail popped out of a hole in the seat of his pants, large pointed ears covered in the same fur that covered the rest of his body swiveling on top of his head. Then he turned his head and Harry stared at his large lupine snout, lips pulled back in a vicious snarl that exposed a maw full of dagger-like teeth, vicious looking canines inches from Petunia's throat. Furry white brows were drawn down over raging gold eyes that glared right through the muggles in the room; for Harry, however, he could also see great sorrow with an underlying darkness that spoke of personal experience—Alaric had been in this kind of hell before.

Emerald eyes softened in understanding before their owner climbed down off the stool he had been standing on, slowly walking towards the 8-foot tall werewolf with the palm of his good hand outstretched, numbing himself to any other emotion than the desire to give comfort to a soul just as scarred as his. When he was a foot away from the massive creature he stopped, breathing deeply before lightly tugging on some of that silvery-white fur, waiting for those fierce golden eyes to meet his own green ones before raising his arms in a silent question, a bittersweet smile on his pixie-like face. The moment stretched on for an unmeasured amount of time, no one willing to move in case it made the situation worse. Slowly—oh so slowly—Petunia was lowered to the ground, falling the last couple of inches to solid earth as the great wolf bent down to pick the dark-haired fey-like child, carefully squeezing him to a powerful chest as his arms wrapped around the boy even as the boy wrapped his arms tightly around the thick, shaggy neck.

Slowly Alaric shrank back down into his human form, sinking to his knees as the physical strain of changing became too much for his body, keeping a tight grip around Harry's waist as the boy twisted around in his grasp.

"Zelig. . . .ZELIG!"

Zelig jumped as he was forced out of his stupor; no one had calmed Alaric down that fast before—_EVER_.

"Y-yes Harry?"

"Could you g—oh. Never mind; they're already here."

The Dursleys froze at that statement, everyone carefully turning to look back at the entry of the kitchen, Zelig whining softly and unconsciously inching closer to his beta at the murderous look in the vampires' blood red eyes, the turbulent grey eyes and dark aura of the wizard equally disconcerting.

"What happened here?"

Alaric rose to his feet slowly, raising Harry up and placing him on one powerful hip without letting the boy out of his grasp.

"Vhat does it matter to you vizard?"

"Alaric; these are my fathers. Before you get all pissy at them you should know that they_ CAN'T_ take me away; the damn laws about magical beings in Britain automatically kick Vasya—the tall, silver haired vampire—and Lachlan—the dark haired one—out of the running."

"Vhat about ze visard? Vhy kan he not take you in?"

"The same bastard that put me here has also done everything in his power to keep Sirius from ever obtaining a fair trial to prove his innocence."

"Vhat vas he accused of?"

"The murder of my parents through betrayal to the Dark Lord Voldermort. He has already been proven innocent in Magical Russia, Magical Australia and Magical France. We had hoped that if three of the toughest magical court systems were able to prove Sirius' innocence than Magical Britain would feel obligated to give him just as good of a trial to try and reach the same conclusion. Unfortunately every letter we have sent to the ministry so far has been sent a reply in the form of an entire squad of Aurors to whatever location we had mailed the request from."

"So zey are forced to leave you here in zis—_zis human pig-sty?" _

"_*Shrug*_ Pretty much."

Suddenly Vasya took a step forward, holding up his hands placatingly as Zelig growled in warning.

"I vould like tu ask a question; who the hell are you? I know that you vere protekting Harrie vhich is the only reason I have not attacked you for holding on tu our youngling, but other than that I know nothing."

"I'd talk ta him if I were you; Vas can get mean when things don' go his way."

Alaric smirked, bending over to put the small boy on the ground before straightening with a playful gleam in his golden eyes.

"Vell _**VAS**_; my name is Alaric Ritter und I am 218-years-old . . . .und a Lycan. I am ze Beta of Emory Fuerst's pack in Germany."

"_YOU'RE_ beta tu Emory's pack? What happened tu Oliver Lehrer?"

"Damn vizards executed him because he bit a child to give it Lycanthropy to _SURVIVE_ ze smallpox. It vouldn't have led to his death if it hadn't been found out zhat ze child vas his grandson; turns out zhat he had had a daughter vith a human voman about a 140-years ago and ze child vas zhat girls son."

". . .Vhat happened tu the boy?"

Slowly Zelig raised his hand, blushing as everyone's eyes turned on him before rushing over to bury himself in to his beta's chest, shaking slightly as Alaric rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Sirius was watching the two Lycans when he felt a weight attach to his leg, looking down in to wide, pleading emerald eyes before smiling and hoisting the fey-like boy on to one hip.

"Siri: my hand hurts. Can you kiss it better?"

Sirius looked disbelievingly into laughing emerald eyes before laughing himself.

'_Well; at least Harry can count on one thing.' _

Sirius thought as he brought the small blistered hand up to his lips.

'_His birthdays are ALWAYS interesting.' _

1. Fire. Actual Celtic boy's name.

2. Random Vampire move I made up on the spot. I will describe it in detail—eventually.

3. I have no idea why this would be a floo address other than the fact that Vasya is very old school.

4. Quiet Zelig

5. Good Evening

6. dog

Fealion: YAY! Another chapter done! Just so everyone knows the next chapter will start off at almost the exact same spot that this one LEFT off.

Harry: You mean that we'll actually know what happens?

Fealion: Duh; there's some important info in the upcoming chapter that is vital to the rest of the story.

Alaric: Even if it takes until Chapter Twenty to make it apparent.

Fealion: Exactly.

Until next time everybody read and REVIEW! BYE NOW! :-


	5. The Turning Point

Fealion:….The only excuse I have is that I had NO IDEA how to end the friggin chapter. And I was relocated to Virginia. And apparently CLEAR doesn't work where I live….stupid CLEAR (that a wireless internet btw).

ANYWAY—peoples to thank!

**Madd girl:** There is madness in all of the new allies—even if it won't be explained for a while. Airell (runespoor) shows back up in this chapter; YAY!

**Adenoide:** Trust me—he won't.

Aliengirlguy: I'm glad that you like 'em! And no; Dumbles doesn't know because he just left him there and made sure he couldn't leave—plus he thought that there was _no way any magical could_ ever show up in the middle of a _bunch of muggles_ (note sarcasm).

**ImploringIdeal:** It will take a couple more chapters—when Sirius finally gets acquitted—for that to happen, but it's coming.

**Riku Lupo: **Alaric will be an "uncle"; Zelig will be more like the hyper "older brother". Harry is going to be raised by 4 magical creatures and a Marauder—of course Dumbles isn't going to know what happened!

**Mistress Rukia13:** Sorry about the confusion—the closest one Harry is going to be to is Alaric simply because they share similar childhoods; the others are like crazy magical extensions of his family.

**Cazzylove:** Thanks—I know I'm doing the whole "Harry goes to the Darkside" thing, but I'm doing it MY way, and that's what makes it different.

**Immortalis Cruor Elf**: Here's the update! Now that I'm settled and I re-found the direction I wanted to go in I should update more often. Sorry for the long wait!

**Mrs-WatsonHolmes:** Yes I'm continuing; life just gets in the way sometimes.

**WizardsGirl:** COOKIES!~

**Naydra**: I know—JKR may not have planned it that way but Dumbles was always a little too manipulative for me to believe that he had everyone's best interest at heart. That and the fact that he withholds info a LOT.

**Loretta537**: Not a lot happens in this chapter sadly—but I can promise a lot of twists in the next one!

**TearfullPixie:** Love your one word reviews. It is cool and awesome, isn't it?

**Dalistar123:** Hate to break it to you dude (or girl), but it is SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFERENT—DUH! That's why it's FANFICTION—if you wanted something that was exactly like the movies read the FRIGGIN BOOKS (or vice-versa) and use your IMAGINATION instead of being so narrow minded that you believe that you can post a review on my story and talk to me like that.

The 'pointless conversations' with my characters—as you like to call them—are so that I can have fun, hopefully make some of my more OPEN MINDED readers laugh, and recharge my imagination for the next chapter. The only thing I will concede on is the fact that Dursleys WAS spelled wrong in the summary—a mistake that has since been rectified. But guess what; you didn't spell it right in your review anyway GENIUS. I hope you're not like this to everyone you review or else you'll be kicked off this site faster than you can blink because nobody will be able to put up with your animosity.

I pray that you NEVER review one of my stories again and wish you a pleasant ending to the rest of your day.

Fealion

Fealion: I apologize to my other readers for the above response.

On to the story!

* * *

The muggles standing in the middle of the living room shivered as they looked at the hunters surrounding them, backs pressed together in an unconscious attempt to reduce their vulnerability. The silver haired vampire glowered at them impassively, the darker one letting loose a chilling, fanged grin from his post opposite the taller elder, sniggering as the younger human let out a terrified whimper. Twin growls drew the older humans' attention to the two Lycan that were circling them like prey, smoldering amber eyes and an unconscious lick of the lips only serving to heighten their panic. The dark haired boy watching grinned in sadistic pleasure, leaning back against his godfathers' chest with a sigh of contentment—smiling up at the grey eyed man as he gently cradled the boys' tiny, bandaged hand with one of his own.

The three humans known as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley had finally gone too far.

_*chuckle*_

Maybe we should start at the beginning.

-30 minutes earlier-

Vasya carefully pulled out the stopper to the vial before pouring a bit of the burn-heal potion onto Harry's hand, wincing in sympathy as the small boy flinched in discomfort before placing some gauze over the wound before wrapping his entire hand, hugging the boy gently when he was done. Harry grinned up at the silver haired vampire, glaring at his Lycan counterpart as he noticed the younger magical being laughing at them silently, pouting as he caught the young boys glare and proceeded to laugh harder.

"Vas~! Alaric's laughing at us!"

The silver haired Lycan let out a fresh bark of laughter at the vampires new nickname before he yelped and dodged as a grey-eyed human lunged after him before running around the room with the human hot on his heels, Lan and Zelig laughing uproariously from where they had collapsed on the couch.

"Oi; no laughing at my adorably cute godson!"

Harry groaned and buried his head into Vasya's chest as everyone broke out into a fresh round of laugher, the merriment making Vernon's upper lip curl with disgust as he watched from the kitchen door.

Who did that _'freak'_ think he was?

Vernon narrowed his eyes; while it was true that the gathered men had frightened him at first, he now thought of them as more of a nuisance than anything; they were the ones that were keeping the freak from getting what he deserved after all. Thankfully after tomorrow he would never have to see the boy again; you'd be surprised at how much a child goes for on the black market these days. A fresh round of laughter set Vernon's teeth on edge, his large meaty fist banging on the dining room table and drawing their attention to him.

"ENOUGH!"

The fat whale of a man was red with barely suppressed rage, but as he raised his hand—no doubt to point and yell at them—a loud pounding sounded at the door, Vernon turning ash white in an instant even as he rushed to answer the door. The gathered magicals looked at each other with a raised eyebrow, turning their senses towards the front entrance as the door opened.

"Mr. Anderson! W-what a surprise; I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow night!"

"Something has—come up and my employer wants me to return to Africa tomorrow instead of next week like we had originally planned. I will look at the boy now if you don't mind."

Vernon smiled at the man even as he broke out into a cold sweat; _THEY_ weren't supposed to _BE HERE_ when Mr. Anderson came!

"Of course, of course; just let me get him from the living room."

"No need; I know I have inconvenienced you and offer my apologies. If you will just lead me to him I will give my assessment and then be on my way."

"_*nervous chuckle*_ Of course; … follow me then."

The five men that surrounded Harry looked at each other with trepidation; while they didn't know who this Mr. Anderson was, the conversation that the two muggles had just had—along with the _'oily'_ scent from the unknown man and the nervousness from Vernon—filled them with unease. Vasya hugged Harry tighter to his chest before letting him go, Sirius casting a Notice-me-not charm on the five non-muggles just as Vernon and Mr. Anderson rounded the corner. The tall colonial African cast his ice blue eyes around the room, his white skin burned a permanent tan in the hot African sun. An unnerving smile worked its way onto his face as he spotted the fey-like boy, a predatory glint lighting up his eyes as he stalked up to him. He looked at him for a couple of seconds before chuckling, looking back at Vernon with a chilling grin.

"I thought that you said that the boy had numerous wards and enchantments tied to his person?"

Vernon shrugged.

"That's what the old coot wrote in that infuriating letter he left along with him on our doorstep."

"_*chuckle*_ He was lying; probably so that you would keep the boy under your '_generous care' _instead of dropping him off at the nearest orphanage."

"_AND HOW_ do you know that?"

"_*chuckle*_ you hired a squib for a reason, no?"

"Yea; cause your kind can't do magic—you can only see it."

"True; true. Well; there are only two enchantments on the boy—one that creates crippling images from previous punishments whenever he tries to attack you with his magic and an enchantment that prevents him from leaving more than a few days at a time."

"Is there any way to get rid of that last one?"

"_*shrug*_ Pour enough raw magic into it to destroy it; something that the boy can do himself—he certainly has enough."

Vernon turned his beady eyes onto the boy, nodding sharply as Harry tilted his head to the side in question. Closing his eyes Harry let out a weary sigh before drawing upon his magic, jumping slightly as Mr. Anderson knelt in front of him and told him how to direct his magic, telling him to ram through the _'wall'_ that surrounded him when he came up to it. Sweat dripped off of Harry's brow as he tried to knock down the wall, redoubling his efforts as Vernon became impatient and threatened to lock him back inside the cupboard if he failed.

With a great _'bang' _of suddenly released magical pressure Harry managed to break through BOTH enchantments, leaning back on the couch and gasping as the magical strain overcame him. Harry froze as he felt the man's hands on his body, flinching as he snapped at the boy to remain still and shuddering as he felt him remove his glasses. Anderson gripped the boys chin with two fingers, forcing Harry to look him in the eyes as he took in the cherubic face and large, innocent green eyes, smirking when he rubbed a thumb against plump pink lips and the boy shuddered in his grasp. Pulling the boy to his feet he ordered him to strip down to his underwear, walking around the shaking boy and inspecting him like he was a piece of meat. Kneeling down he looked at the boy before grinning again, his hand reaching down—

WHAM!

Anderson clawed frantically at the ice-cold hand that gripped his throat and held him pinned against the wall in a vice-like grip, freezing as his eyes locked with blood-red orbs as they blazed with fury, giving a choked off whine of terror as he noticed the elongated canines of the silver-haired vampire. Vernon's eyes widened in terror before he began to run towards the back door, letting out a scream of agony as a powerful fist came and punched him square in the chest, using enough force to send the fat tub of lard flying into the opposite wall of the living room making the whole house shudder from the force of the impact. Alaric pulled the fat man up by his neck before slamming him against the wall, growling at Zelig to get the other two _'humans'_ from the kitchen.

Lachlan purred deep in his throat as he watched Sirius gather a shaking Harry into his arms, crushing the boy to his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into his back, nodding his consent to the unspoken question in the younger vampires' eyes as they caught each other's gaze. Licking his lips Lan glided towards Vasya and the captured Anderson, nodding with a predatory smirk as the elder glanced at him. Vasya smiled grimly before turning to scent a sweet spot on the terrified man's throat as Lan did the same to his wrist, reveling in the mans terrified thrashing before they bit down, Zelig dragging the other two humans into the room at that exact moment. The two vampires ignored their screams of terror as they concentrated on sucking out as much of the life-giving liquid as they could; only stopping when the feeble thrashing had ceased and they could no longer hear the beating of his heart.

Licking his lips Vasya let the drained man fall to the ground with a thump, turning to look at the humans huddled in the middle of the floor impassively, Lan grinning insanely as Alaric threw Vernon in the middle with the others, both Lycans circling around the humans like they would like to do nothing more than tear into their flesh like the prey that they were. Reluctantly Sirius pulled Harry off of his lap, sending the shaken boy a reassuring smile before stalking up to the pitiful excuses for muggles, whipping his wand under the obese man's nose as he opened his mouth to speak.

"This is what is going to happen MUGGLE; Harry is going to come and live with us anytime that he does not have to go to that filthy muggle school. He will be allowed to GO wherever he wants, DO whatever he wants, and EAT whatever and how-much-ever of what he wants. If you try to punish him or even TOUCH him in ANY WAY I will make the gates of hell look like a PLAYGROUND compared to what I will do to you; do you understand?"

Vernon mumbled under his breath, smirking as Sirius' jaw tightened in annoyance.

"CRUCIO!"

Petunia screamed as Vernon trashed on the floor in agony, whimpering as Sirius let up on the spell and yanked Vernon's face level with his own, growling as he kept the man pinned with his stormy glare.

"I said; do you understand?"

Frantically Vernon nodded, Sirius throwing him towards his wife with a sneer of disgust; he now understood WHY his family had hated muggles so much—filthy, lesser creatures that they were. Turning on his heel Sirius gave a nod towards the four remaining magicals before swooping Harry into his arms, a flash of green fire and a yelled "MOONLIGHT SONATA" signaling their departure.

"You had better be glad zat Zelig und I have already told our driver zat we vould find our own methods of transport back home or you would be hurting a lot vorse than you are now HUMAN. Let us go Zelig."

With that the Alpha made his own exit, Zelig stopping to sneer at the humans when he was standing next to the fireplace.

"You seem to forget zat you are in OUR vorld now; _*smirk*_ und in our vorld, YOU are ze prey."

With a cocky grin Zelig made his departure; nervously the Dursleys looked to the two remaining men in the room, Dudley whimpering as he caught sight of the man lying at their feet. Suddenly they surged forward, knife-like fingernails slashing open Vernon and Petunia's shoulders as Dudley screamed in horror, the vicious baring of their fangs as they licked the blood off their hands once again reminding the humans of just who was in power. Vasya gave them a cool glare as he dripped a couple of drops of potion onto each of their wounds, leaving through the floo without a sound. Lan grinned as he picked up the body of the dead squib and threw some floo powder into the fire, pausing as the green flames roared and crackled in the hearth.

"Did ya know HUMAN, tha' a vamp can gain a person's mem'rys by tastin their blood? _*snigger*_ Somethin ta think 'bout the next time ya try and do this ta OUR Harry."

The Dursleys continued to stare at the flames long after he had stepped through them and they had returned to their normal state, the parting words of the Vampire ringing in their ears.

They. Were. Screwed.

* * *

Sirius redressed Harry and sat him down on the couch as soon as his feet had touched the floor, disappearing into the depths of Vasya's house as the flames flashed green and they admitted Alaric into the living room, Zelig not far behind. The silver haired Lycan kneeled in front of the small boy, cupping a pale cheek with one large rough hand as amber orbs stared at him in concern.

"Are you alright cub?"

Harry nodded; a shaky smile on his lips even as silent tears spilled down his cheeks, burying his face into the Beta's chest as he was swept up into strong arms. Zelig whined softly as he nuzzled his cheek into one tiny palm, softly shaking his head at Vasya's unasked question as the vampire stepped out from the fireplace. Slowly the elder sat down next to Alaric, rubbing soothing circles onto Harry's upper back as the Lycan nodded his head in acceptance. The fire flared as Lachlan stepped out from the flames, wordlessly disappearing into the depths of the house with Andersons body as their younglings sorrow crashed over him in waves.

Alaric growled gently as Harry continued to sob into his chest, raising a silver eyebrow in question and meeting Vasya's eyes as he felt a subtle mental brush against his shields.

'_Will you be alright for a couple of seconds?' _

'_What for?' _

'_I think that it would be best if we continued with our plans for his birthday; let him know that we will ALWAYS be there for him.' _

'…_.It is not that simple Vasya.' _

'_I KNOW that but—I just don't want to see him sad right now. Not on a day where he should be so happy.' _

Alaric looked down to the boy in his arms, smiling sadly at the choked hiccups that his crying had become.

'…_.It would help him calm down…..Fine; but we cannot ignore this forever vampire.' _

Vasya smiled grimly, rubbing Harry's back one last time before pushing off the couch, managing to make it to the hallway before something green and hissing rushed by his feet.

::_**Eggling**__**!::**_

Harry yanked his head up at the panicked hissing, yelping as a green blur attacked his chest and sent him crashing onto the floor, laughing as one head licked his face and the others nuzzling him anywhere they could reach, trying to reassure themselves that the young Parseltongue was unharmed.

:Wha—Airell! What are you doing here?:

::*snort***Like we're letting the only Speaker left getting a familiar as **_**BORING **_**as an owl:: **

:…..You want to be my familiar?:

::_Of course!_ That way we can bite the next asshole who tries to touch you::

:…I'm fine Airell—honest!:

::*Snort* **I'll determine that for mysself thank you very much.** _Oh Harry; why didn't you tell uss that they did thingss like thiss to you_? We have to get you away from them as ssoon as possible::

Harry smiled sadly, stroking Ea's head softly as Kane and Adair looked at him in concern.

:If only it were that eassy.:

Harry looked up as Zelig gently pressed a small box into his hand, eyes lighting up when he opened it and revealed the ring that the blonde Lycan had worn earlier before turning his attention on him in confusion.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

Zelig smiled softly at the boy, gently taking the ring from him and looping it through the ribbon that he found on the end table before loosely tying it around his neck.

"Because Harry; even zough we haff only just met, I already know zat we vill be togeazer for a long time, and I wish for others of our kind to know vhat you haff done for us zis night."

"I really didn-"

"Oh but you did Harry, you did. And we swear to protect you for many years to come."

"H-…How can you be sure?"

Alaric growled softly at the uncertainty in their cubs' voice, briefly squeezing him before replying.

"Ve know Harry, because our instincts tell us to."

Harry nodded slowly, not really understanding which made Zelig chuckle at the befuddled look on the tiny face, all three of them snapping their heads towards the hallway as they heard Vasya's roar of rage. Harry clutched his sides in uncontrollable laughter as Sirius AND Lachlan shot out of the hallway, arms laden with presents and terror on their faces as they dumped the presents and shot past them, a very—ah—SPARKLY Vasya chased after them, red eyes glittering madly.

Three sets of eyes watched the chaos of their egglings family as the elder blood drinker chased the others around before focusing on Harry's smiling face, their decision made.

It was time to talk to _her_. _

* * *

Harry: Fea?

Fealion: Hm?

Harry: Who's the her Airell is going to see?

Fealion: You'll find out—patience little one.

Sirius: Aw common; I wanna know!

Fealion: No.

Sirius: Don't make me make you look like a glittpyre (glittery vampire)!

Fealion: Do that and I'll pair you will Severus.

Sirius: _*whimpers* _I'll be good!

Fealion: Better be. Next chapter we meet a servant, a shade, a seer, a prince and a goblin. See ya'll later!


End file.
